Agent Venom: Guardian of Remnant
by Z2010Deadmeat
Summary: They say that you can be born for greatness, destined for greatness, or greatness is thrust upon you. So what happens when a young inexperienced boy desiring to become a Huntsman is pulled into a world he never knew existed. Bound to an alien symbiote. Leading a team of students in training, all the while dealing with his own issues? The new Agent Venom will have to learn and quick
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone to my second fanfic story! After finishing Volume III of RWBY and reading some of the stories on this site I felt compelled to try my own hand at writing a crossover fic. Going to warn you there will be some errors as I do not have a Beta yet for this story. That said if anyone is interested in looking over my work and bouncing ideas off of please shoot me a PM. So without further ado let's get this party started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Marvel or RWBY.**

" **I think all of us have a hero and a villain in us." –Anson Mount**

The chaos that erupted in the hour following the announcement was unimaginable at first. Now in the heart of it one had to question, just how could have things come to this? This was the question of an individual garbed in a black tactical suit of armor, with spikes protruding from the gauntlets and boots, a large white spider symbol emblazed on the front of his chest with the legs connected to an identical on his back. While his face was covered by a helmet of the same black color with white outlines around the dark lenses. Armed with a rifle collapsed into storage mode held on his back and two pistols were strapped to the holsters on his thighs. While on top of him? A starving Ursa was snapping at face as the man kept his hands on its jaw and snout to keep it back. "Get off!" Agent Venom roared using his feet and weight to kick the Grimm of off him.

Students ran in panic through the halls of the stadium as the symbiotic warrior rose back to his feet quickly drawing the rifle from his back as it converted into shotgun mode. The Ursa back on its feet now as well released a feral roar as it broke out into a sprint towards. Only to end with a blast to the skull shattering the bone armor over it. With the threat neutralized Agent Venom instead turned his gaze towards the stadium docks as the citizens that were attending the tournament were being evacuated.

" _ **We need to get to Beacon**_ _"_ A voice whispered inside of Venom's mind as he looked towards the school just below the floating coliseum. _**"They had to come for her! That has to be the reason for the scale of this attack! They want the Maiden."**_

Venom agreed, this was different compared to the attack just a few weeks prior. This, was on an entirely different scale. However the sounds of additional roars pulled the agent out of his thoughts as he turned his gaze to see dropships arriving at the stadium releasing additional Grimm onto the citizens attempting to flee. They had to deal with this mess first before they could go anywhere. Holstering the weapon back onto his back, Agent Venom broke out into a sprint towards the Grimm. Cutting them off from the citizens Venom leapt into the air and drop kicked the leader of the pack shattering its spine before drawing one of his pistols and opening fire onto several more with marksman precision before an alarm went off in his mind alerting him to danger.

Bending backwards and barely avoiding a swipe from a Beowulf from behind. Venom created a blade on his arm and sliced the monster's jugular as he bent backwards. "This is getting ridiculous." He muttered stepping off the back of the Grimm he injured as it cried out in pain before shooting it in the skull without looking.

"Agent Venom are you there?" a voice asked through the static of his radio as he placed a hand on the side of his helmet. "Please respond"

"Reporting Professor Ozpin." Venom said "What's the situation at Beacon?"

"Bad, the White Fang are releasing Grimm onto the grounds and all throughout Vale." Ozpin said as Agent Venom moved to the edge of the docks to view the school below as he watched fires breaking out all throughout the prestigious school.

"What do we do?"

"I need you to find Miss Nikos and bring her to the tower. It is time for her to make a choice." Ozpin said as Venom clutched his fist. Their conversation from before coming back to the front of his mind.

"Is there any other option? Any at all?" Venom asked with a low voice. Before Ozpin could respond the agent's entire body tensed as a new alarm went through his mind. One that came too late for him to respond in time.

" **VENOM!"** A feral voice roared before a force slammed into Venom from behind sending him hurtling over the edge and plummeting towards ground below. Spreading his arms and legs to slow his descent and gain control he caught sight of the one responsible. An individual covered in red withering mass with several tenticles while a set of feral eyes and fangs adorned the individual's face. " **There will be no escape this time father!"** Carnage roared firing two strands of inky like tendrils at Venom latching onto his body and allowing the red symbiote to pull himself towards its parent and grappling onto him as they fell closer to the ground continuing their battle before crashing.

" _It really is like they say."_ Agent Venom thought crawling back to his feet as his suit began to close up the damage done to it before feeling a sharp pain in his side from a wound Carnage had dealt during their descent. While the monster itself released a roar and rose to his own feet and remained crouched like a predator ready to strike. _"When faced with death your life really does flash before your eyes…there it all was…how I got caught up in this mess…."_

 **-Months Earlier** -

A blonde haired young man with blue eyes yawned as he rose from bed stretching his limbs in the process. This was Jaune Arc, the youngest male member of the Arc family. A lineage that has produced fine warriors for the past three generations. With the latest generation eager to become a legend in his own. To this end, Jaune knew the first step to making his dream a reality was to enroll at one of the most prestigious school in Remnant dedicated to training those willing into becoming Hunstmen and Huntresses to fight the Grimm, Beacon Academy.

The only problem? Jaune had not attended a combat school like Signal Academy. Had no formal training in combat outside of watching a few old movies and training videos and was too afraid. In other words this young man was beyond ineligible to attend Beacon! Unless of course with some clever thinking and deceit one was able to forge their transcript papers to allow them admittance. After all Jaune was sure he could quickly pick up what he lacked the first month for sure! Right? Tomorrow he would be leaving for Vale and the day after he would be heading for the academy.

Looking over at the desk where his acceptance letter sat a slight twinge of guilt and worry crept into Jaune's stomach. What he was doing was risky, dangerous even. If someone found out what he had done to sneak into Beacon not only would his dream of being a hero be dashed forever, but it would tarnish the Arc name for years. Still, this was his chance to achieve what he wanted and he was sure as hell taking it. Pushing the fears to the side Jaune tossed his footie pajamas off and moved to the closet. Today was his last day at home, he was going to enjoy it no matter what! Dressing in usual jeans and black hoodie Jaune straightened his messy blonde hair somewhat and left the room. All the while a black slimy substance crawled under the bed and hid from view….

 **With that the first chapter is now officially done! Please leave a review and remember. If anyone is interested in giving me a hand please pm and we'll see if can mesh well enough for it to work.**


	2. Bonding Time

**Ok I am officially now sailing in uncharted waters concerning Jaune's family. If and when any are revealed on screen I may come back and change a few things around. That will depend strictly on what comes to light and the flow of my own story.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own a single thing!**

The morning was starting off just as it usually did in the Arc residence. Leaving his bedroom on the second floor Jaune could easily hear the sounds of breakfast being prepared in the kitchen by his mother while his father was no doubt already sitting at the table reading the latest news. It almost seemed like a stereotypical family setting. All it missing was some kind of cheesy music from one of those old TV shows. Heading down the steps and into the kitchen with a yawn the family patriarch immediately took notice of with his grey eyes. "There he is." Arthur Arc announced with a warm smile while setting down his newspaper. "The soon to be rising star of Beacon Academy himself!" the older blonde haired man said as Jaune smiled weakly scratching the back of his head.

"Morning dad." Jaune said pulling up a seat at the table as his dad grinned patting him on the shoulder clearly excited for his son's future. Ever since the day he was born, Arthur would tell his wife and anyone else in the family that their only son was going to be something great. Saying it was a gut feeling that only he could understand. As a retired Huntsman and father, he would love to talk about his glory days fighting alongside others to stop the Grimm and so on. The thing was though when the man started talking you felt compelled to listen as if his voice had the ability to draw you in. Something Arthur coined as the 'Arc Charm'.

"Oh come on aren't you excited?" Arthur asked as his son looked away. "In just a few days you'll be off on the beginning of what will be great adventures." He said as Jaune looked back and smiled trying to ignore the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

"Oh leave him alone, it's a big change in his life." Jaune's mother Gwen Arc said as she sat down a plate of hot pancakes in between both male members of her family. Gwen was a woman in her late forties like her husband with long dark brown hair that was beginning to fade always tied up in a bun with a set of deep blue eyes that Jaune obviously inherited from her. "Now eat or no bacon." She chided her husband with a small smile as the man hung his head in defeat.

"Yes ma'am…" Arthur responded as Jaune looked around noticing the significant absence of the others in his family.

"Hey…where is everyone?" Jaune asked curious where his sisters were as Gwen moved to start taking care of the dishes.

"They left to go visit your older ones to do back to school shopping." Arthur replied. "You're not the only one getting ready to start school after all young man." He said. As Jaune was born in between a considerable amount of sisters three of which had already moved out it didn't come as a shock if they tended to stick together more like girls did at that age with the occasional suckering their brother into some scheme. "Now eat your breakfast, afterwards you and I are going out to get you some armor." He spoke with a grin. "Can't have my son go into battle without some protection." He said before taking another bite of his pancakes.

-Meanwhile-

In an undisclosed location in the woods a camp sat. Populated by men and women with various animal traits such as additional ears, dressed in white uniforms with masks fashioned after the Grimm. These individuals served under the organization adorned on the banners throughout the camp. A banner with the symbol of a red animal skull with three claw marks upon it, the image of the White Fang. A militant organization dedicated to ensuring that their race the Faunus were not an insect to be crushed under the boot of mankind. No matter the cost.

The sounds of painful grunts could be heard from a tent sitting in the heart of the camp with the sounds of someone talking. "Where is it?" the voice asked as the other inside the tent growled out in pain again with the sound of an electrical current active at the same time. "There's no use hiding it! Tell me where it is and all of this will stop!" he demanded as a young man with red hair that had a pair of horns curved backwards nearly blending into his hair approached the tent. As he drew near the sounds of what was occurring inside died down as a White Fang soldier emerged from within with a cattle prod in his hand while some blood stained his uniform before standing at attention before the individual.

"Has he said anything yet?" Adam Taurus asked his subordinate whom only shook his head making the bull Faunus narrow his eyes behind his mask.

"Nothing sir, he has a high threshold for pain. None of our…methods have made him speak." The Interrogator said. "Sir could it be possible that it perished and dissolved?" he asked as Adam shook his head.

"No, this…thing. Is not like some animal that crawls away to die after it's wounded. It's a survivor even without a host." Adam said looking past the interrogator to where a man in his late forties hung tied up by his wrists while various wounds adorned his bare torso while his head was covered by a black cloth bag. "Try harder. I want something before we move out tomorrow." He ordered before turning and departing.

This situation was beginning to grow out of control. First the betrayal of his partner during the train heist. The unlikely alliance with the woman. Then it came to the man who had undoubtedly tracked them down and was trying to dismantle their operations. Asking questions about the three that had visited their camp the week before this man attacked them. They needed to find the symbiote and fast before the situation grew worse. More than likely it fled to the town that wasn't far from their position. It was a common strategy they utilized. By establishing nearby the White Fang could not only scout out the town for any potential raiding targets leaving its limits but also a possible area for recruitment to their cause. Only now they had a threat fleeing to the one place they didn't want it going. An area ripe with candidate hosts. If the organization their prisoner answered to recovered the symbiote not only could it have potentially critical information but then their enemy would regain its most power weapon. One that could threaten everything they were planning.

The soldiers blending in with the people were already informed of the situation and to keep an eye out. If it hadn't bonded with someone yet it would most likely be dwelling somewhere dark away from heat and with little sound so it could try and recover. No chances were to be taken if they saw it or whoever it was attempting to bond to. Kill on sight. He wouldn't be losing much sleep if it was another human the creature chose anyway.

-Later that evening-

The streets of the town were dying with activity as the sun began to set while father and son walked past the various people minding their own business. In Jaune's hands was a package consisting of the pieces of armor they had managed to find for him. Consisting of a pair of white pieces of shoulder armor and a chest plate it was a simple set that was on sell that fit Jaune and would sever him well for the time being. After all the boy would probably only be dealing with sparring matches primarily and the equipment was only meant to help in the event Jaune's Aura was depleted. Unfortunately for Arthur however he was not aware his son even knew what Aura was. The father just assumed the son was already aware of it and either unlocked it already or would soon.

While in Arthur's hand was a longer slim package. Jaune didn't need to guess what was underneath the cloth his father insisted keeping it wrapped in. It was their family's blade and shield, Crocea Mors. The same weapon that his great-great-grandfather once wielded during the Great War eighty years ago. After the arrival of his Beacon acceptance letters Jaune was hoping his father would help him forge his own weapon. Instead he heard the older man talk to his mom about taking the sword and shield down where it hung over the mantle since he last wielded it himself and have it cleaned of age and sharpened anew. Don't get the young man wrong it was a nice gesture from a father to a son, but Crocea Mors was an antique in comparison to the advancements made to weaponry. Outside of the shield collapsing into a sheath for the blade it was just two pieces of old metal. It didn't even have a gun mode meaning he didn't have any ranged offense! Regardless Jaune heard how excited his father was over the notion of the minor restoration of the family heirloom and he couldn't back out now. Not when he knew his father was planning on giving it to him tonight. Especially when he had nothing else to use on such short notice. Hand me down antique or not, it will have to do for the time being. At least his dad had given him the occasional lesson on how to wield a sword. Despite those instances being scarce and in between.

"We should be heading back, your mom is probably getting worried over us being gone for so long." Arthur said to his son as they walked down the street back to their home that sat on the edge of town. After finding a set of armor appropriate and picking up the sword, his father and he had spent the rest of the day together by themselves. They went a saw a movie together, ate at Jaune's favorite diner, and he enjoyed every moment of it. Part of the young man felt sad he would be leaving and wouldn't be coming back often enough for four years.

As they neared their home Arthur paused for a moment making Jaune blink in confusion as the older man's eyes scanned the night. "Is everything alright dad?" he asked as he began to look around worriedly as Arthur shook his head.

"Yeah must be my nerves is all." Arthur said before looking back at his son and smiling. "Come on let's get inside." He reassured his son as they headed inside. All the while a figure with a set of wolf ears top his head watched from a nearby alleyway before looking at a small device as it a pulsating blimp appeared on the screen. The figure in the alleyway grinned as he pulled out his scroll and relaying a message.

"Found you."

That night long after everyone had retired for the night Jaune was busy finishing packing the last of this things into his bag before changing into his pajamas with a tired yawn. Tomorrow was it, the day he would say goodbye to this town and take the first step to becoming a hero! Ignoring his fears for once of the if scenario that could occur if his rouse is discovered he fell back onto his bed with a sigh. Tomorrow would be the first day for the rest of his life. As sleep finally took hold of him did the soon to be student of Beacon relax with a soft snoring filling the room.

It was about time! The black substance that had hidden under his bed just earlier that day emerged from beneath it and began crawling onto the bed. Weak and barely clinging to its life it had no choice now but to temporarily bond with this boy. At least until he got to Beacon. Once there it could separate from him and wouldn't have to worry about much else. Until then it would probably be best if he laid low and didn't interact with him. The last thing it needed was the kid having a panic attack. Inching closer to sleeping form a single black tendril latched onto Jaune's arm. While strange dreams began to fill Jaune's mind as the substance crawled up his arm and began to cover his body.

It was a dream of some kind of landscape that looked to be out in the countryside. Watching from a first person perspective. Jaune was running, father than he knew he could in real life towards a group of four ahead with another man by his side. He could feel the rush of adrenaline, fear, and concern growing as they neared the site of two teens holding a young woman by her arms while she was on her knees. All the while a woman in a red dress stood with her hand outstretched towards their captive as the two began to glow. The man next to Jaune was the first to react leaping into the air and slashing at the black tendrils connecting the woman and the captive. Then it was his turn to react as some kind of black tentacle sprouted from his arm to force the two teens holding the woman captive to leap out of the way grabbing the woman they held captive in his arms before she hit the ground. "Autumn!" a voice that wasn't Jaune's cried out as he held the woman as part of the black ink on her face faded and became part of her skin. Fear, worry, regret, and despair all crawled into his mind as he looked down at the woman before a new feeling erupted from within. The anger in the dream felt real as his head whipped around to the woman responsible her face seeming distorted by some kind of illusion as he drew a pistol from his belt. The undeniable desire to kill the one responsible flooded his mind as he pulled the hammer back.

"Watch out!" the man with the large sword that was his ally warned as a dark shadow formed underneath his body forcing him to jump out of the way taking his eyes off the attackers for a moment. By the time his eyes returned to where she stood. The woman in the red dress had vanished into thin air. The anger did not dissipate however as he looked back down at Autumn, he didn't know what that person did or what she was after, but he would find her and he would kill her!

As the dream ended the black slime that coated Jaune's prone body solidified into a solid skin tight suit with a large white spider symbol on Jaune's chest before it vanished seeping into his skin to hide and go dormant to recover its strength. Now all it needed to do was lay low and wait until tomorrow, it just hoped that the enemy wasn't close behind.

 **Ok up next Jaune heads to Beacon…with some complications along the way. Thanks to those who have followed and favorited this story since the last chapter! Please drop a review to let me know how I am doing. Plus I am still looking for someone to give me a hand with this story I just ask you have dececent grammar and are familiar with the two fandoms this crossover involves.**


	3. With Great Power

**Wow this chapter is easily more than both of the previous chapter! I didn't really intend for that to happen but I am more than pleased none the less! I would like to take a moment and thank those who have followed and favorited this story since the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter as well! Now despite the symbiote being asexual it will be referred to by using male pronouns and will sound like one while it talks to Jaune since it bonded with him plus it will be called Venom when he speaks. Now then onwards!**

" **This text is for the Venom Symbiote's dialogue"**

"This text is for any dialogue involving talking through technology like a phone or email"

" **This text is for when Jaune is suited up as Agent Venom and talking"**

Chapter 3: With Great Power….

' _ **Been a long time since I was forced to bond without consent.'**_ Venom, the 998th generation of a race of symbiotic organisms known as the Kylntar thought to himself as he slowly regained his strength from the host who was still fast asleep. His mission to investigate the most recent White Fang movement in the forest couldn't have gone worse. Not only were the enemy prepared, but they were more than aware of the fact Venom and his previous host was coming. In the past when the symbiote had run into those terrorists they were never THAT aware of both his and his host's weaknesses. A feeling regret sunk into Venom's mind at the thought of the man that he called his partner. Right now he needed to repress that, he wouldn't do himself or his previous host any good unless he took action. For the next several hours Venom rested allowing his strength to return before making his next move.

All the while however the Kylntar couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him and take a peek inside the mind of the boy he was inhabiting. The boy's name was Jaune Arc, a young man the only son in between several sisters both older and younger than he is. Desiring to be a Huntsman too it would seem. Oh that was a noble goal in of its own. Or it would be at least if this kid could fight his way out of a paper bag. Peeking into Jaune's memories indicated the kid had no formal training outside of a few sparring matches with his father. _**"Just my luck…**_ " Venom though with a mental groan, before seeing something that had caught his interest. He saw a drive and determination that he hadn't seen since…. _him._ The boy was willing to achieve his dreams by whatever means necessary. _**'Interesting, despite the dishonesty, your tenacity is something to be impressed over…**_ ' Venom mused before ending his probing of Jaune's mind. It didn't have any more time to waste the few hours it rested would have to be enough.

With some of its former strength back Venom steeled himself for what he was about to do. _**'They may hate me later but if this keeps me out of the White Fang's claws they'll forgive me.'**_ Venom thought as dozens upon dozens of black tendrils begin to seep through Jaune's skin and clothes before forming into a skin tight black costume with the white spider-symbol on the front with the legs connection to the same one of Jaune's back while a black mask with white lenses formed over Jaune's face.

 **(Picture the black suit Venom first appeared as while being worn by Spider-Man in the comics)**

' _ **Ok up we go',**_ Venom thought as he used Jaune's body like a puppet to get up from the bed all the while the boy remained fast asleep. Moving to the nearby desk against the window Venom quietly moved the clutter out of the way before finding a Scroll plugged into the wall charging. _**'Thank you Jaune.'**_ Venom thought as it switched the device on and began to rapidly type a message to a specific number.

" _Emergency Alpha. Partner has been captured at coordinates listed below. Forced to flee on own and find another. Do not recover the package. Arriving at Beacon in two days through new partner's own will. Will remain hidden till then."- V_

Pushing the send button and deleting the message immediately afterwards to leave no trace Venom placed everything back onto the desk exactly the way it was before the lenses of the mask that served as his eyes caught notice of movement outside.

 **-Near the Arc Residence-**

"Sir we have arrived at the target's location." A member of the White Fang spoke as he stood slightly taller his nine comrades with his muscular arms on display with the serpentine tattoo coiled around his left arm while he held a chain saw in the hand not occupied by his radio.

"Good, retrieve the symbiote and quickly lieutenant! We can't afford to let it slip away a second time." Adam ordered. The bull Faunus believed that now that it was weakened and without the aid of an experienced host this would be a simple retrieval job. With all of the unit armed with fire Dust they should be able to deal with the situation with little issue.

"Yes sir and the people inside?" the lieutenant asked already knowing what his superior was going to say. Before Adam could respond however a window on the second story was seen opening up as a figure leapt from the window and landed on the ground below. One glance at the white spider symbol on the chest told them exactly who it was.

' _ **Sorry kid but if I don't do this we both die.'**_ Venom thought as he heard Jaune's light snoring while seeing the members of the White Fang point at him as the Lieutenant ordered for them to attack. Turning his back to them, Venom broke out into a sprint heading into the nearby forest before getting close enough to leap up into the air and fire a strand of web like tendril onto a nearby tree to pull himself up. Landing on nearby branch he crouched low as the soldiers followed in pursuit.

"Spread out and find him!" the lieutenant ordered as the wolf Faunus who located the symboite before stood next to him with the tracking device in hand. "Do you have a lock on him Kaz?" the lieutenant demanded as his subordinate turned a dial on the device.

"The symbiote is on the move, no doubt trying to lose us in the density of the trees and more than likely hiding somewhere above us." Kaz said taking several steps forward. "I suggest extra caution as well as it now has another host. That adds a factor of unpredictability to our situation as well. It could have found an even stronger host than before."

The lenses of Venom's mask narrowed in frustration as it watched the scene below before leaping onto another tree, the sounds of his movement nulled by the noises of the night throughout the forest. At least he now knew how the White Fang had been able to discover his exact location so quickly. They developed some kind of tracking device specifically meant for him! No doubt they also had a couple of guns packing plenty of incendiary Dust rounds as well. For years the symbiote couldn't help the ego boosting that came with being a predator against his enemies as they panicked while he picked them off one at a time helpless before the end came. Now however it seems the roles were reversed. Unless….something were to happen to that soldier with the tracking device in his hand….

"Hmm..Mhmmm…" oh no. No, not now! "Wha-…" Jaune said slowly waking up as his eyes opened noticing his vision was a lot better than it normally was at nighttime and that he was no longer in his bed at home. But what appeared to be the forest sitting atop a tree branch. "WHAT!" Jaune shouted out trying to move making the soldiers below pause and look up towards where the sound had come from before opening fire at the source. "What's going on?! Where am I!" he cried out before feeling his body move on its own away from the rain of bullets.

" **Be quiet or you're going to get us both killed!"** Venom said to the young man mentally as they swung from one tree branch to the next to avoid the continued gunfire.

"Who's there?" Jaune asked aloud as he noticed his body was covered in a black suit that clung to his body. "And what am I wearing?" he asked as his panic continued.

" **The guy and thing that's trying to keep us alive. Now shut up and hold on!"** Venom growled out annoyingly through their mental link as Jaune could only watch as they landed atop another tree limb and used the momentum to leap off of it diving into the woods below.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Jaune cried out as his body adjusted into a sharp dive before firing off another web line and swinging forward and up above the tree line. His body turning in midair as if he was an acrobatic Jaune landed onto a branch away from the White Fang and came to a complete stop. His heart hammering against his chest feeling as if it was about to burst out from the combination of adrenaline and fear coursing through him. Panting heavy Jaune felt the suit restricting his movements lighten slightly but not enough so he didn't fall off the tree. ' _H-h-how did I do that?_ ' Jaune thought to himself looking in astonishment at the distance that was so quickly covered.

" **Technically it was me that did that."** The deep rough voice in his head replied back making Jaune jump slightly. **"Yes I can hear what you're thinking too young man. Just like you can hear and feel my own thoughts."** Venom responded back.

' _You?'_ Jaune blinked in surprise before looking down at himself in realization. 'It's _this suit isn't it? Your somehow controlling it aren't you!'_ Jaune demanded of the voice as he heard the figure sigh back in response.

" **Pretty much because I AM the suit you're currently wearing."** Venom said as he could feel Jaune's heart rate begin to race again. **"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you."**

' _Hurt me?'_ Jaune thought back in disbelief at the words considering the situation he was currently in. _'I woke up to being shot at by terrorists and your telling me to calm down?! Who or what are you? How can you be some kind of suit that's controlling me?"_ he demanded to know.

Ok Venom definitely did deserve some of the lashing he was getting right now. Everything occurring was technically his fault…to a certain extent. **"For starters you can call me Venom. Second I would love to discuss the rest with you, but right now the White Fang soldiers in the woods below currently have something that can track me and are probably heading this way as we speak."** Venom explained and didn't even need telepathy with his current host to know what was currently running through his mind. **"Before you try to start taking me off of you and running for it think for a second. We are currently in deep in the woods with armed terrorists. Who can see better in the night than you can without me. That will not hesitate to kill a stray human in the middle of nowhere that has something they are looking for just to make sure he won't talk about it later. They saw us leave your home before you woke up too so they will just go back there even if you manage to slip away somehow."** Venom pointed out.

Jaune felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment realizing what Venom was saying was in fact true. Despite being pulled into this situation right now this talking costume was his best chance at making out of it in one piece. _'Then what do we do?'_

" **I need you to trust me enough to resume control for a little bit longer. If we can take out the guy with the tracker this shouldn't be much of a problem. Then once they are dealt with, I'll explain everything to you. Scout's honor."** Venom promised as Jaune couldn't help the small chuckle despite the circumstances.

' _A talking costume was a scout?'_ Jaune asked as Venom took control again and rose from the tree branch and leap off of it and diving back into the forest.

" **Shut up."** Venom responded firing a web line and swinging back towards their enemies.

Kaz frowned as he watched blip on his tracker change course. "Everybody get ready he's coming back!" the wolf Faunus said as the soldiers prepared their rifles while the lieutenant primed his chainsaw. "On the right!" he shouted to his comrades. Their heightened senses working overtime as the soldiers turned towards where Kaz directed. The animal ears atop of some of their heads twitching with each and every sound occurring throughout the dense forest. Eyes naturally gifted to see better in the dark any human remained vigilant to each flicker of movement.

Then a distinct sound rang out from the forest as a web line latched onto Kaz's chest. Pulling him into the air and reeling him back towards the source like a fish hooked on a line as his screams rang out. Gunfire quickly followed in response before the lieutenant ordered for them to cease fire. "You fools may have shot our own comrade!" he barked at his men before his eyes returned to where they saw the wolf Faunus abducted from.

" **I'm surprised they developed a means to track me."** Venom spoke as Jaune held the tracking device in his hand while Kaz was currently struggling against the web that bound and gagged him to the tree trunk while Venom had Jaune perched atop another tree branch. **"This looks like some cutting edge technology. Something you wouldn't expect the White Fang to possess. Looks more like an Atlas level design."** He said as Jaune took his eyes off the device and looked down into the forest.

' _What about the rest of the White Fang? Will they give up without the tracker?'_ Jaune asked mentally.

" **Doubtful these guys are persistent and like I said they saw where you life. Normally in this scenario I would say we just kill them."** Venom responded bluntly causing Jaune to tense slightly at just how the voice in his mind was concerning taking a live. It only made the list of questions in Jaune's mind grow greater. Despite not having much reason to trust his word, he could only hope Venom would keep his word and explain everything once they were done. **"However I think we should keep them alive at least so they can be used as a message. I doubt they'll bother trying to come to your home a second time after their boss sees what we do to them."** the voice continued making Jaune breathe a little bit easier knowing that the costume wouldn't technically use him to kill someone against his will. However Jaune did notice the change in the connection their minds shared. He could sense something was concerning the suit but before he could comment on it Venom forced his body to stand once more. **"Let's make this quick before those idiots decide to radio back up. We were lucky they only sent out a small squad thinking this would be easier than expected."** He continued before a spot on the leg of the suit opened up allowing Venom to place the device into the open space before the suit closed up. What was strange was the lack of the item's prescence to Jaune. It felt like it was even inside the pocket Venom just created! **"It's a little trick I know, allows me to store items without taking up a lot of space."** He explained sensing Jaune's confusion.

Leaping off the tree branch Venom fired a web line and swung directly towards the enemy. Despite the growing sense of nausea from these constant acrobatics the costume was no doubt enjoying, Jaune couldn't help the undeniable freedom the sensation gave off even if he did feel like he was going to throw up. Their speed increasing as they reached the end of the swing Venom released the line and used the momentum to jump off the tree in front of them and slammed his foot into the head of another White Fang soldier and send him crashing into the ground. "There he is!" a soldier shouted as Jaune felt a tingling sensation at the base of his skull occurred. The world slowed to but a crawl as he watched the soldiers turn to him at a pace that made one question if they were really moving. The level of awareness towards their surrounding became sharper as if it was a radar. Feeling the birds flying overhead, the trees swaying all around them, even the location of the bullets as they flew in the air towards Jaune and Venom. When Venom made his body move again he noticed how despite their surroundings where moving from a slower perspective, he remained moving at normal speed in comparison.

The soldiers opened fired as the Symbiote clad teen flipped in the air avoiding each shot with his superior agility. Landing in front of the six soldiers Venom brought his fist down onto the skull of the first solider shattering his Grimm mask in the process as he fell to the ground before Jaune watched Venom fired a webline grabbing the rifle of the second man and flinging it into the aim of the third soldier that was the first to ready his weapon causing him to miss and fire a flurry of bullets in an arc away from his target. Everything was happening in the blink of an eye to the suit's wearer as he found himself ducking low to avoid the next round of gunfire from the fourth soldier and sweep the man's feet out from under him before following it up with grabbing the downed soldier's rifle and swinging it into the side of the second soldier knocking the wind out of him before the butt of the rifle was brought down on his head. Turning around Venom squeezed the trigger catching the fifth man in the shoulder with his Aura taking the blunt of the damage.

The sound of a chainsaw turned Jaune and Venom's attention towards the White Fang Lieutenant as he swung his massive weapon vertically making Venom raise the assault rifle up only for it to be sliced in two with smoke rising off of the two destroyed halves. The flamed edges of the chainsaw moved faster with the increasing revving of its engine. "You're not getting away this time." The Faunus smirked as the lenses of the Symbiote narrowed in response. Throwing the remains of the rifle down Venom flipped over the next flaming swing at him before grabbing the lieutenant by the neck and landed behind him. The lieutenant swung his free arm in attempt to wrestle out of his grip before Jaune and the remaining soldier watched in astonishment as Venom actually lifted the larger Faunus off his feet and threw him into a tree dropping his weapon in the process. The impact shaking the entire trunk before several strands of webbing were fired stringing him up against it. As the White Fang lieutenant struggled against the webbing Venom turned back to the soldier who still stood only to watch as he dropped his gun and raised his hands up in surrender. _'Smart choice.'_ Jaune thought as Venom webbed him against another tree.

" **That should be all of them….."** Venom muttered tiredly mentally to his host as he made sure to web up the remaining soldiers into cocoons. As the symbiote was doing this he could feel Jaune's current emotions across the mental link.

Despite the confusion as to the situation, the teen could not believe what had occurred all around him. This strange black costume had taken care of armed terrorists with little difficulty! It seemed like something directly out of a comic book he had the guilty pleasure of reading. Could this…whatever it was be the solution Jaune was looking for? Could Venom potentially be what he was seeking to help him become a hero? However that didn't negate the factor he didn't know much about this talking costume.

" **Now that they are taken care of. I believe I owe you an explanation…."** Venom spoke up pulling Jaune out of his thoughts as they began to web swing away from the scene that is before he could feel the costume cringe in fatigue and pain. Followed by Venom beginning to lose altitude and land back on the ground. **"Or…you may have to wait a little bit for it…."** he said weakly, it seemed he used too much of his recovered strength to deal with the White Fang. Normally this wouldn't be an issue for him, but he wasn't fully bonded with Jaune and he was already weakened earlier that day and after assuming full control at partial bonding and fighting off a number of enemies, his energy was spent.

"Hey wait what are you talking about?" Jaune asked aloud as the costume began to break down into a tendril like state and began to slither apart and vanish leaving Jaune standing in his bunny feet pajamas in the middle of the forest. "Wait where did you go?" he asked only to receive silence in response. "Venom?" Jaune asked again before he hung his head low. "Great…" he mumbled before feeling a chill from the night wind making him shiver. Now even more confused than he was before Jaune Arc had no choice but to head home for the night. Questioning just what the hell happened to him.

-Several hours later White Fang encampment-

As the White Fang moved about the camp beginning preparations to break down the camp a single crow sat perched on a branch watching from above. Cawing the bird flew off the branch descending into the area and landing atop a particular tent.

Adam paced back and forth inside his features set in a scowl behind his mask while pondering the current situation. Their prisoner had endured some of their more extreme interrogation methods and still refused to talk. Adam's second in command and the men he took with him to retrieve the Venom Symbiote had not reported back for some time. Forcing Adam to send out a search party to locate them. All of whom were subdued in black webbing and unconscious. This was an insulting situation, right after their first victory against this threat what happens? The abomination quickly adapted to their tactics and defeats some of their best men with what they assumed was an untrained host!

"Sir?" came the voice of the interrogator breaking Adam out of his thoughts as he turned to the man who now had streaks of blood covering his once white uniform.

"Has he said anything?" the bull Faunus asked in a low growl his anger at the situation growing with each passing second.

"No sir, I have tried everything I can think of. Some of which will leave permanent damage even but even then…" the interrogator said trailing off as Adam nodded understanding the situation as he turned his back to his subordinate looking at the map of Vale.

"Get rid of him." The order was clear as the interrogator nodded in response. "Now. I don't want to waste any more time with a human in our camp." Adam said with venom in his voice at the end as the soldier departed from his presence.

Moving past his fellow comrades and towards the tent where their prisoner was held. Pushing the flaps aside the interrogator smiled sinisterly at the sight before him. The bag over his head was gone now revealing a man in nothing but a pair of cargo pants with sickly pale skin with buzz cut brown hair and a five o'clock shadow with dark grey eyes that weakly glared at his torturer unable to speak thanks to the cloth rag in his mouth. The prisoner's left arm shackled overhead while where his other arm should have been was nothing but a bandaged bloody stump stopping at his right elbow. A similar state had occurred to his left leg which was now gone just above his knee. While the prisoner's torso had dozens of cuts, burns, and bruises some of which were partially treated. "I'm sorry my friend but it seems our time to play together has come to an end." The interrogator said moving to a nearby table with a dozen of his instruments sitting atop of it. "You caused a lot of trouble my friend but it looks like in the end it will all equal for not. Tell me how that makes you feel…Agent Venom?" he asked as the prisoner glared at him.

"Knowing that now without that…thing you are nothing." The Faunus asked picking up a syringe and a bottle. "Even less now by what 50%?" he asked with a laugh nodding to where his subject's limbs were missing. "Still why don't we have one last session before we send you on your way?" he asked filling the syringe with the chemical in the bottle.

As the interrogator turned around however something struck him hard in the back of the head sending the Faunus crashing into the floor and into unconsciousness. "Night night sleepy head." A new voice said as standing there with a club in his hand was a man with graying black spikey hair and red eyes. Dressed in a grey dress shirt and black dress slacks with a tattered red cape hanging off his shoulders while a large sword was sheathed on his waist in the back. With the threat dealt with Qrow turned his attention to the man who was struggling to free himself out of his shackle.

Grabbing the key from the White Fang solider's belt Qrow pulled the gag out of the man's mouth as he worked to undo the shackle. "What the hell are you doing here Qrow?" the man asked in a low weak voice as he struggled for air. "Where's Venom?" he asked his concern for his partner greater than for himself.

"Don't know but he managed to send a message for us to find you Ash." Qrow said opening the shackle and catching Ash as he fell unable to support his weight from his crippled state.

"We…need….to…find him then…" Ash muttered weakly as Qrow hoisted the man onto his shoulder.

"Let's get you out of here first." Qrow said as the man needed medical attention first before he could go running off anymore after this last stunt.

-Later-

"You were able to find him?" a voice asked over Qrow's scroll as he sat aboard a VTOL while a medic looked over Ash who was laying on the floor nearby.

"Yeah, but he's pretty banged up Oz, it's going to take a miracle for him to pull through." Qrow said bluntly towards the situation, while glancing at the man before looking back out towards the window. "Any idea where Venom ended up yet that allowed him to send us that message?" he asked

-Elsewhere-

The silver haired man Qrow was speaking to sat behind a desk within a gear themed office looking over the number Venom had contacted them on his computer while he was on his Scroll with his associate. "I'm looking into it." Professor Ozpin the head of Beacon Academy said as he found a match to the number within Beacon's database. An instance later a screen appeared displaying the record of a new student named Jaune Arc. "I'll have Glenda look into it further for now just bring Ash back home."

"Got it Oz." Qrow said before hanging up as Ozpin leaned back in his seat sipping on the coffee in the mug on his desk. The situation was bad to say the least. If Ash was as badly injured as Qrow stated then he would be unable to continue. More so if the recent events had been affecting the man as Ozpin suspected. For right now they needed to confirm where Venom was, if he had bonded with this boy, than Venom was already working on returning by his own means. That still left another problem however, if Ash would not be able to continue serving as Venom's host, than they needed to find a new candidate and quickly. This enemy that was moving in the shadows had already made the first move. Now it was only a matter of time before they acted again. They needed to find Remnant's guardian and quickly.

 **Ok folks! The next chapter you're going to find out just what exactly Venom is doing in Remnant to begin with and how this is going to affect Jaune. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate some feedback on the progress of this story. As of now I am still searching for someone to give me a hand with this story. Until next time everyone!**


	4. World of Remnant: Venom

Hey everyone Dead here. I am currently hard at work on the next chapter but I thought in the meantime I would put up my version of a World of Remnant story to show how exactly Venom is currently on Remnant, its pretty short in comparison but it will help bring you up to speed if your not familiar with Venom's history. I hope you all enjoy this while I work hard on finishing the next chapter. In addition starting with the next chapter I will start answering reviews! If you are a guest viewer I ask you write some kind of temporary name even if its like Guest1, Guest2, etc. so I will be able to tell who's who.

* * *

Tell me what is your favorite fairy tail?

Remnant is filled with all kinds of legends some of which are true. There is one story that I prefer over the others. The story of the hero that came from the heavens when we needed him most. To tell this story I must tell you of another story. One that occurred amongst the stars far away from our shattered moon. The story of a race known as the Kylntar.

The Kylntar were not a race like any we know of, not man, faunus, or even of Grimm origins. No they were a species of creatures considered symbiotes, organisms that bonded with other creatures to sustain themselves. Blessing their hosts with marvelous enhancements to their abilities as payment for their unity. Together these individuals became mighty warriors and protectors of the galaxy, Agents of the Cosmos.

However their are consequences to this union between host and symbiote, if one chooses poorly in their partner they risk the possibility of their minds becoming corrupt. Resulting in Kylntar and host become dark, twisted, and feral symbiotic monsters lusting for nothing but destruction wherever they go.

The chaos the ferals unleashed soon grew to levels unprecedented and erupted into a civil war between the pure and corrupted Kylntar. A war that cost the lives of millions across the stars as the two sides battled against the other. In the end leaving only one pure and feral left on each side. Their names were Venom and Carnage, two symbiotes who had once called a small planet similar to ours home, known as Earth. A father and son that called themselves enemies since the day the latter was born.

Venom was the 998th generation of his family's line. Originally a member of the ferals, Venom was shunned by his brothers for the idea of forming a symbiotic relationship of co-existence with a host and protecting that individual. Unlike the more parastic nature of controlling the host like the ferals preferred. Imprisoned and locked away for his beliefs Venom waited in patience until the day came a man from Earth with the powers of a spider found and freed him allowing Venom to bond and become a new costume for him. At first the hero known as Spider-Man mistook Venom for a mere costume but as time passed the hero learned of his suit's true origins as an exterrstial.

Out of rash action and fear Venom attempted to permanently bond with his host only to be rejected and removed. Hurt and heartbroken this began the Kylntar's dark descent into hatred for the person he thought would be his perfect host. Turning into a true feral symbiote, Venom would go on to acquire several more hosts and unleashed chaos with the intent of murdering Spider-Man. Death and destruction followed in Venom's wake until a government of Earth managed to sieze and contain him. Forcing the symbiote to bond with a young soldier known as Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, through the use of drug theapry to force the Kylntar into submission while his host used him to help protect his world and many others in time . As time passed, Venom grew to care for this soldier and after many adventures the pair would arrive on the Kylntar's home world. The symbiote's brothers and sisters healed Venom of his corruption and allowed him to finally awaken his full potential. For the first time in his life, Venom felt he finally had a true host in the form of Flash Thomspon.

While the story of Carnage is not one of redemption but of bloodshed. The Kylntar race is one of asexuality allowing them to produce an offspring without a partner. During the time of Venom's life as a villain he produced one such child that bonded with a serial killer known as Kletus Cassidy. The man's psychopathic tendencies imprinting onto the symbiote shortly follwing its birth creating a creature stronger, faster, and more powerful than its father. Together this new feral became known as Carnage. It was during the Kylntar War that Carnage was summoned by his fellow corrupt bretheren to fight with them against those like his father. An offer for so much death and blood with inclusion of Venom's own was too good to pass.

Flash and Venom pursued Kletus and Carnage across the stars knowing as long as the other existed their war would never be over. In the end both opponents would crash here on our home of Remnant. During the period of the Great War, eighty years ago. It was here they become emboriled in our own conflict as they fought each other from the shdows with Flash and Venom joining our ancestors in our war before finally on the last day of the Great War father and son faced each other one final time. With Carnage falling to his doom makring the simeoultaneous end of the Kylntar War as well.

As the four kingdoms rose up in the aftermath and left no means to return to the stars, the soldier and the Kylntar remained in Remnant. Watching over it in secret, as its true guardian in the years that came.

* * *

As to who is narrating...I'll let you all guess for now :). Hope you all enjoyed! If you all liked this leave a review. I may also do more of these in the future if you want. Just let me know!


	5. Comes Great Responbility

**Here we go again my fellow Fanfic lovers. Like I said before I will start answering reviews now which I will place at the bottom of this chapter from now on.**

 **Big shoutout to RebukeX7 and JinxToTheMinx who have been reading over these for me as I work. Without further ado let us proceed!**

Chapter 5 …Comes Great Responsibility

Last night had to have been one of the strangest things Jaune experienced in his entire life. Recently arriving in Vale, the knight's mind continued to think back about what happened the night before. What was that strange costume and where did it go? He hadn't heard any voices in his head and there was no terrorists chasing after him. Could it have been all just an intense dream? No it wasn't and Jaune knew it. Even if it didn't explain where Venom had vanished to. That morning before leaving, Jaune decided not to reveal what had occurred to his parents and sisters, how could he explain what happened? Just tell them that while everyone was asleep some kind of black outfit took his body for a joyride and fought some terrorists in the forest nearby? Yeah that was something his already faltering confidence didn't need to deal with when he had no proof to back it up.

Maybe it was for the best Venom was gone regardless of the excessive amount of questions left in the wake of his disappearance. Whatever that thing was had gained the attention of the White Fang to the point they were willing to send armed soldiers to retrieve it and kill whoever was the poor soul wearing it. Armed extremists is certainly something a soon-to-be Huntsman in training did not want to tangle with until he could learn how to use the hand-me-down blade and shield strapped to his belt. Though part of Jaune did wish Venom was still here, since it clearly knew how to defend itself in a fight it could have been a serious help to the knight's dream of becoming a hero. Even if the suit's appearance did look kind of dumb in Jaune's appearance.

 **'Ok that's just insulting.'** Venom thought to himself as he watched Jaune walk down the street through the boy's eyes. Since last night Venom was forced to retreat back into his current host's body in order to recover his strength following their fight with the White Fang. It wasn't intentional on Venom's part but even he had his limits when it came down to it. Regardless perhaps this was truly for the best, Jaune wasn't aware he was still inside the young man and technically using him as a lift to get back to Vale. Since they were still within the 48 hour window between partial and full bonding there wouldn't be any severe repercussions from separating from the boy either. Plus with his strength now recovered once nighttime fell and Jaune was asleep again he would separate and take on a human shape and web swing the rest of the way to Beacon. Leaving the boy none the wiser that he was there since the conversation they had.

However something about this boy made the symbiote not want to leave him. Something that Venom hadn't felt in a long time not since the first host he could truly call his partner. Regardless of his feelings Venom had to face the facts, he couldn't stay. This boy may come from the Arc lineage but his own skills in combat were pitiful to put it politely. No proper training, and an equally low amount of confidence to match it meant this boy was not cut out for what was needed to be his true host. Even if this kid's heart was in the right place he was still too weak!

That thought alone made the Klyntar pause as his memories took him back to a time that felt as if it never existed. The time when his first host, a boy barely a man shunned by everyone was given powers that no ordinary person should have. How despite being despised by most this man persevered even when Venom considered him less than the type of insect that gave him his powers. Becoming something more than himself….becoming a hero. A hero that inspired the host that become his first true partner into becoming a better man and a warrior worthy of Venom's own race. 'Heroes are defined not by what they are Venom, but by their actions to do the right thing.' Even now the words once said to him still resonated within his conscious. It would seem Venom needed to take a closer look into the memories of his current host and perhaps re-evaluate his perception of him. After all it was only mid-day, nighttime was still awhile away.

-Meanwhile-

On the other side of Vale sitting upon the soft bed within an expensive hotel room was a man enjoying a glass of red wine while he looked over a file sent to him through his scroll's email. One of a young woman with snow white hair, eyes of an icy blue with a scar running down the left one, wearing a white dress. The heiress to the largest manufacturer of Dust on the planet. Preparing to perform in front of an audience of thousands tonight before beginning her studies at Beacon Academy tomorrow.

The man took another sip of his wine as he smirked reading the line of text beneath the file. "Contract for the elimination of Weiss Schnee. Do you accept Felix?"

"Yes" was all the man typed before shutting off his scroll and turning to look out towards the city. Tonight was going to be a performance for everyone would never forget, Felix would guarantee it.

-Later that Evening-

The city of Vale was certainly amazing in comparison to Jaune's home in his opinion. There was so much to see, and more to do in this town but the young knight's wallet was keeping him in check in regards to what he could actually do. However Vale wasn't without its own trouble it would seem, earlier that day Jaune passed a shop called Dust till Dawn which was currently closed for repairs. Thanks to an infamous thief, and several goons who had attempted to rob the owner of all his Dust. Only to be stopped thanks to the efforts of a young girl in a red hood and a large scythe.

Criminal incidents aside, Jaune was enjoying his brief stay in the city. As the sun began its descent, he contemplated on returning to the inn he was staying at that took in future students of Beacon who arrived in town before the semester started. However as Jaune turned a corner he came to a halt seeing a poster on the wall of a shop. It felt as if the young man's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the beautiful young woman on the front. It was as if she was an angel that fell from the heavens. "Tonight only Weiss Schnee performs in front of a live audience at the Crystal Theatre at 8:00 PM." Jaune read aloud in awe. Something about the heiress was making Jaune's inside flutter like crazy as he looked at the picture of her.

He.

Had.

To.

See

Her.

Sing.

Pulling out his scroll to check the time and where the theatre was at Jaune theorized if he hurried fast enough he should be able to make it in time. Breaking out into a sprint the knight moved as fast as he could to Crystal Theatre being careful not to run anyone over in the process. Taking shortcuts through several alleyways Jaune's heart was hammering in his chest from the running so quickly as he turned the corner and arrived at the theatre.

The boy's heart sunk as he saw the ticket booth with a sign declaring the performance to be sold out for the evening. "Just my luck..." Jaune mumbled under his breath with a sigh. In truth it should have been expected. The Schnees were one if not the most important family in all of Remnant for manufacturing Dust. A live performance this rare of an occasion had meant people will purchase tickets in advance and the rest sold hours before the moment Jaune heard of it. "Now what am I going to do?" Jaune contemplated aloud heading down the street slightly depressed, maybe he should just head back to the inn tonight after all.

Just as the knight was about to give up he noticed something down the alley next to the theatre. A guard lying on the ground unconscious while the back door into the theatre was left ajar. Something felt off about the scene moving down the alleyway towards the door Jaune knelt down next to the man and tried shaking him awake. "Hey are you alright?" he asked only to receive silence in response. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Jaune repeated as if it was a mantra as he placed his ear on the guard's chest hearing a faint rhythm. Ok good the man wasn't dead but that still didn't answer why this guy was out cold on the job. Turning towards the open door Jaune gulped, whatever caused this had no doubt gone inside for whatever purposes unknown to him.

Every bone in Jaune's body was telling him to turn around and leave, this wasn't any of his concern. Why should it be? The theatre had plenty of security they could handle this, they were paid and trained to deal with whoever subdued the guard outside right?

But what if they couldn't?

What could he do?

Could he do anything?

"This is terrible idea." Jaune said slipping inside the theatre.

-The rafters-

Opening the door to the upper area the young knight quietly moved forward his entire body as tense with fear as a hand rested on the hilt to Crocea Mors. Below him, Jaune could hear the opera performance beginning beneath him as the audience settled down and they began to announce Weiss to the audience. Maybe there was nothing here after all? Maybe someone already captured the intruder and now he was another intruder.

 **"Jaune behind you!"** A familiar voice suddenly cried out as Jaune's body tensed at the sound before feeling a Taser pressed into his side between his armor and electrocuting him. Falling to the ground while his vision was flickering in and out for a few moments as two grey armored feet came into view before darkness engulfed him.

-Several hours later-

 **"Jaune!"** A voice shouted from the corner of the knight's mind making him stir in his sleep.

Just five more minutes of peace please.

 **"Jaune wake up now!"** Venom snapped as Jaune jerked awake only to find his arms not responding memories flooding back to his mind of the situation. Looking down to see himself tied up with rope his eyes widened in panic as he struggled against his bonds **. "Stop struggling please that's not going to do either of us any good right now."** The Kylntar said calmly.

'Venom? You're back?' Jaune asked mentally shocked the costume had returned somehow or was at least still connected to him.

 **"Sorta but right now we don't have time to talk about this."** Venom said as the teen would hear footsteps approaching him from out of his line of vision.

"Well look who finally woke up." A figure said clad from head to toe in a suit of high tech looking armor with grey coloring and orange stripe details while a sniper rifle with a suppressor was secured to his back and a pistol in the holster on his thigh while a strange device was secured to his belt.

"What? Who are you?" Jaune said looking up the man's helmet that hid his face.

"Name's Felix just your friendly neighborhood mercenary. Causing many wrongs, stealing from the poor, and killing for those who pay the best." Felix said with a mock bow. "In addition tonight only you, my young friend get to see the debut of my newest act, Death of a Heiress." he chuckled as Jaune narrowed his eyes as a short silence followed. "I think this is the part where you ask me why I am doing this."

"Maybe you can just let me go instead?" Jaune asked hopefully only to receive a laugh in response.

"Yeah yeah nice try. Tell you what, you just sit there like a good boy while I do my job and I'll think about it." Felix said drawing his sniper rifle and checking to see if a round was in the chamber. Turning his back to Jaune he took aim as Weiss prepared to sing her final song for the evening.

There has to be something Jaune could do to stop this assassin from killing that girl! The rope securing his arms to the side were too strong for him to break on his own. There had to be a way of breaking free!

'Venom! Can you help me? Please we need to stop this man!' Jaune cried out mentally to the costume.

" **Possibly"** Venom vaguely replied. **"Just let me ask you something. Why do we need to stop this man?"** he asked in such a blunt tone that shocked the knight.

'Because we can't let him kill her!' Jaune snapped back.

" **Why? Her family has caused a lot of problems for Remnant just as much as their Dust has helped."** Venom asked as Jaune growled under his breath.

'That isn't for us or him to decide! We can't let her suffer for something she didn't do!' Jaune countered in frustration at Venom's choice of words. 'Help me or not I am going to try anyway!' he said trying to force himself to stand up.

Venom could feel the fire growing inside of Jaune as he continued to struggle against the rope restricting him. Despite every reason not to be there, and why he couldn't help, this young man refused to let it hold him back. Jaune's decision was made, now it was time Venom made his.

Meanwhile Felix knew he could have pulled the trigger at any moment during this little spectacle, he had been up here nearly the entire time after all. Yet just like his target performing, this mercenary wantd to put on a show. Not only would it be more fun to him by pulling the trigger just as the show was drawing to a close, but even more so now that he had a hostage who could only watch helplessly as he did the deed. Felix groaned as he heard Jaune grunt and struggle behind him. It was quite frankly beginning to grow annoying and despite wanting a witness the urge to just shoot the boy was beginning to become more appealing. "Kid will you just shut-" the words died in his mouth as he turned his head to look at Jaune just as Weiss began to sing.

(A.N.: Its the same Mirror, Mirror song from the White Trailer)

A black substance was seeping through Jaune's clothes and began to connect and smooth into a solid form. Jaune growled as the ropes began to snap, his clothes covered in this strange black ooze began to form and take shape. Armored boots and gauntlets with spikes formed, shoulder pads with white trimming, a thick chestplate covered the entirety of his torso with a high collar while a white spider with the legs covering the entirety of his chest and connecting to the matching emblem imprinted on the back. While a plain black helmet with dark lenses outlined by white covered the entirety of Jaune's head. Standing to his full height it was easy to tell that not only was the boy now bulkier he was also a good two inches taller.

(A.N.: For those who haven't seen it before google Agent Venom's first appearance)

"Awww crap..." Felix muttered turning his entire body around and aiming the sniper rifle at Jaune. Only for the gun to be pulled from his grasp courtesy of a web line and thrown to the floor. "Ok you want to play like that?" Felix growled charged forward with his fist cocked back.

Blocking the first punch followed by dodging several kicks Jaune grabbed the leg of his opponent and flung him into the nearby with an audible slam that was muffled by the performance below. On the inside Jaune couldn't believe what was occurring. Venom wasn't in control like before, he was letting Jaune fight!

" **Well sorta, I am auto correcting any minor mistakes while I am letting you do the fighting."** Venom revealed as Felix pried himself free from the wall. **"Now keep hitting him!"** Venom ordered as Felix dusted himself off with a cough.

"Ok let's make this serious." Felix said pulling the strange looking device from his belt and gripping it. In an instant it activated and formed a double pronged energy blade. Charging forward with a yell Felix swung his sword at the symbiote cladded warrior as he ducked, dodged and weaved avoiding each swing with relative ease. While Jaune perceived it at a rate slower than of a normal human, the tingling sensation in his mind guiding him to ensure the energy weapon never touched his body. Grabbing the arm holding the sword with one hand and cocking his free one back Jaune punched the assassin hard enough to dent his helmet and make him drop his sword which powered down leaving nothing but the grip behind. "O-ok….ow…" Felix stuttered through the vertigo taking several steps back to steady himself as Jaune released his arm while the song came to an end below.

Placing a hand on his head with a groan, Felix used the opportunity to draw his pistol with a suppressor attached to it before firing off several rounds. The tingling in his mind returning Jaune leapt into the air with a flip as Felix continued to fire before Jaune brought his fist down on Felix a second time sending the assassin crashing to the ground as Jaune pressed his knee into the man's chest. Smacking the pistol out of Felix's hand and keeping his fist reeled back the young man on top of the would-be-killer could do nothing more than gaze into the lenses of the helmet belonging to his foe.

"Parlay?" Felix asked with a weak laugh only to receive another punch to the face sending his head whipping back. "Geeze what's with you and the face? The ladies tend to love what's beneath this you know." he said with a small laugh.

"You lose." Jaune said noting how much deeper his voice sounded while wearing the helmet. "The show's over and you lost your chance." he spoke as Felix couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips.

"You never stopped a bad guy before have you? Well here's lesson one." Felix said holding up a detonator in his hand before pushing the button. "Bad guys have a plan B. Let's hope the ice princess enjoys the ride home." Felix laughed before a final blow to the skull shattered his visor and rendered him unconscious.

"Not good not good not good not good!" Jaune said quickly standing up and turning to the stage below to only see Weiss was already gone.

" **Jaune stop and think."** Venom urged sensing the growing panic forming in his host's stomach. **"Felix said 'the ride home' and had a detonator in his hand. What does that tell you?"** he asked as the answer dawned on the knight.

-Crystal theatre parking lot-

"You performed magnificently tonight ma'am. " Weiss's driver said in a polite formal tone as he opened the back door to the car for the heiress as she approached. "Do you wish to retire for the evening to rest before you begin your education to Beacon?" he asked as Weiss folded her arms behind her back with a courteous smile.

"Thank you and yes I would love thaaaaaaaaa-!" Weiss cried out feeling something attach to her back suddenly as she and her driver was suddenly reeled away from the car by two ropes from a large figure in a black suit with a white spider symbol on the chest.

"Get down!" Jaune shouted pulling the two close to his body and turned away from the car to shield them as a beeping noise was heard. Followed by the loud boom from the car exploding feeling the heat of the blast against his back and the pain Venom was experiencing. 'Venom are you going to be ok?' he asked the costume mentally hearing a growl of annoyance in response.

" **We need to have a serious talk about not having Aura boy I HATE fire, but yes I'll survive."** Venom murmured softly making Jaune sigh in relief before looking down at the two still in his arms as he let them go and stood back to his full height.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked as Weiss looked at the figure in stunned silence with wide ice blue eyes before gazing upon the burning wreck that was her car. It took all Jaune had to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach as he gazed upon the heiress while she spoke.

"You saved us." Weiss said in disbelief. Part of which was shock and the other in disbelief, if this man hadn't been here…. "Thank you." she said quickly regaining her composure as the driver dusted his suit off.

"Yes thank you so much good sir!" the driver said overjoyed clearly not concerned with how he appeared before their savior.

"Heh it was nothing…." Jaune said with an awkward laugh which sounded even odder than usual thanks to his deepened voice. Coughing Jaune quickly remembered Felix. "I stopped the man who planned to kill you he was going to shoot you in front of the audience if I hadn't found him. He's still up in the rafters' unconscious you need to get someone to restrain him." Jaune explained before feeling control over his body lessen. A sign Venom was showing him that they needed to leave immediately. "Sorry got to go. Take care!" he added before Venom made him jump into the air before firing a web line and ascending into the night sky.

As the sounds of sirens filled the city below as Venom made them flee the scene. After a few silent minutes and about a dozen blocks away later did the symbiote finally bring them to a halt on a building's rooftop.

Landing in a crouch and slowly standing up did Jaune double over groaning before attempting to pry his helmet off. "Venom open the mask I think I'm going to be sick!" Jaune exclaimed in a hurry as it peeled back quickly allowing the teen to throw up, nauesus from not only swinging in the city but from everything that had just occured.

" **Wow your planning to go fight monsters? You better develop a stronger stomach if that's your plan."** Venom said with a chuckle as Jaune narrowed his eyes as he heard the remark. He hadn't had a chance to think about it mainly due to the situation with Felix and all the adrenaline coursing through his body but now that both had passed he had questions that needed answering.

'Venom, you have a lot of explaining to do. What happened to you after last night? Where were you? Why were the White Fang after you? Why did you attach to me? What are you?!' Jaune demanded across their mental link before the mask suddenly reformed around his face.

" **We're being watched Jaune."** Venom said cryptically as Jaune searched their environment in alarm trying to find this observer the costume spoke of. **"Look our timing with explanations suck but trust me when I say...oh great. It's HER."** Venom added making Jaune blink in confusion before turning and coming face to face with the one watching them.

Standing before them was an older woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun, dressed in a knee length skirt, a white blouse with a tatttered cloak hanging off her shoulders and a riding crop in her hand. The woman glared at Jaune with emerald green eyes behind a pair of glasses before the sound of heels clicking against the ground as she moved towards them.

"Hello Venom, I presume Mr. Arc is the one inside correct?" Glenda Goodwitch asked in a stern controlled voice as the glare she was leveling the knight and the symbiote with made them feel a foot tall. "I need you both to come with me. Now." The authority in her voice made it clear that neither of them had a say in this matter.

" **We're screwed."** Venom said to his host as Jaune paled behind his mask.

-Half an Hour later-

Jaune still covered in the armor Venom formed around him with the exception of the mask sat in a simple dark room with a table and two chairs while a single light illuminated where he sat. While the only way in and out of the room opened up to reveal both Goodwitch with a file in hand and another individual enter. A silver haired man dressed in a dark suit with a green scarf and small spectacles while holding a cane in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, who smiled as he saw the occupant of the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly who the man was.

"Good evening young man. You certainly have had an interesting evening." Professor Ozpin said in a kind tone of voice as he took a sip of coffee from his mug before pulling up the other seat for himself. Facing the young knight now Ozpin looked towards Jaune's chest. "I think it's time you came out Venom. We have a lot to talk about it would seem." at the statement Jaune watched in shock as his attire rippled and shifted separating from his body and solidifying into a solid humanoid form. One of solid black mass with the spider symbol on his chest and a set of sharp jagged teeth with a serpent like tongue hanging out.

" **Greetings Ozpin"** Venom said aloud as Jaune nearly fainted from the sight.

"Y-You could have done that this entire time?" Jaune asked in disbelief as he gazed upon the true form of the costume.

" **Not exactly. I only grew strong enough to take physical form earlier today and I can only hold it for twelve hours."** Venom explained crossing his arms as the knight could only stare dumbfounded.

"Indeed." Ozpin spoke up regaining the pair's attention. "Before we go into discussion concerning him let's talking about you Mr. Arc." the professor continued as Glenda handed him the file which he opened up. Already Jaune knew what the man was going to say and the pit that formed in his stomach only worsened it. "I must say you were admitted into Beacon with well received marks. Quite impressive from a young man who has not attended a combat school such as Signal." Ozpin began before flipping the page. "There are two types of people that are capable of this feat. The gifted or the deceitful." Ozpin said the last part while looking directly at Jaune. "So tell me Mr. Arc what prompted you to do this? Besides breaking the law, the danger that it can yield to not only you but your fellow students for being at such a remedial level can be quite lethal." his words were not filled with anger nor malice but more of curiosity.

"Well…." Jaune began uncertain how to word what was about to come out. "I want to be a hero sir. For generations before me, my father, grandfather, great grandfather and before him they were all great warriors. It's all I ever wanted to be, but…." he trailed off prompting Ozpin to tilt his head curiously. "I couldn't do it…." he whispered with his head hung low. This was it, he was discovered and whatever chance he had was gone. The knight just hoped the headmaster would grant some mercy and not publicly reveal the deception.

"If that were so, the news would be broadcasting the speculations surrounding death of Weiss Schnee right now instead of praising the mysterious man who saved her life." Ozpin countered making Jaune look up at him. "What you did to gain admittance into my school was wrong make no mistake young man. However that does not mean you are without potential. What happened tonight proves that." he said with a small smile.

"But was it me or him?" Jaune asked turning his head to look at the silent Venom who was looking at Jaune as he spoke.

" **I wasn't the one who went into that theatre. I could read your emotions Jaune, you probably felt more fear in that moment than ever before in your life. Despite that you steeled yourself and still pushed forward."** Venom stated with a shrug. "I could have taken over at any moment to stop that man make no mistake but I see something inside you that made me want to let you be the one to stop him instead."

"You could have stopped Felix sooner?!" Jaune shouted in anger rising from the seat and glaring at the symbiote. "But you didn't want to because why?"

" **Because of your potential Jaune."** Venom spoke not fazed by the knight's rage. **"Despite that man's arrogance he was doomed the moment he encountered us. However while I could have stopped him on my own, you have proven you have the potential to become a great warrior."**

"Which brings us to why we are here. I assume you have figured out that there is more going on here than merely discussing your academic plans" Ozpin revealed closing the file. "Venom has played a pivotal role in the history of our world for the past eighty years. Protecting the four kingdoms since the time of the Great War." the headmaster couldn't help but watch amused as Jaune blinked slowly looking back and forth between him and Venom. "However Venom on his own is not capable of doing such. He requires a host, a partner to be exact to function properly. Recently while Venom and such partner were on a mission they were forced to separate to ensure his escape while his host was captured. During this time Venom required to bond with someone else to survive in order to return to Vale, you." Ozpin said motioning to the young man who was looking at him dumbfounded as he sat back down.

"Who are you?" Jaune finally asked looking at Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Venom. "Who are you people really some kind of secret society?"

" **Pretty much,"** Venom stated bluntly as Glenda glared at the symbiote while he merely turned his head away and whistled a tune innocently.

"Anyway, we were able to rescue Venom's partner but he is critically wounded and will not be able to continue." Ozpin continued regaining Venom's attention who began to hiss quietly upon hearing what occurred to his host. Something that was putting the young knight on edge fearing what would happen if Venom snapped. "The world still needs its guardian Mr. Arc, and based on your actions tonight I believe you are meant to become that guardian." he said making Jaune's eyes widen in shock as Ozpin smiled. "So if you are still willing to come to my school….I will allow it." he revealed making Jaune do a double take.

"Sir, are you certain-" Glenda began only to receive a hand in silence. Was the headmaster truly serious about choosing this boy to become the next Agent Venom?!

"But does that mean…." Jaune trailed off turning to Venom who was looking at him intently.

" **I get a say in this as well since I am the one who will be attached to you. Before I was only partially bonded to you Jaune, if we fully bond you will truly be a force to reckon with and there will be a lot Ozpin and I will have to bring you up to speed on. However, your life will never be the same if you agree to this, you will be getting the opportunity of a lifetime, but it's not going to be an easy one. It's all depending on one thing.** " Venom said watching Jaune's expression as he extended his hand out. **"Partners?"** Venom asked

Jaune sat there quietly for a moment, pondering the choice in front of him. He was being given quite an offer, to not only attend Beacon and achieve his dream but he would have an edge over everyone else! However the mention of his life not only being rough but never the same afterwards. Was that something he wanted? Why would he want it to remain the same? He was nothing but a young man with nothing special about him. If he walked away right now, he would just go back to what he knew. Being a loser.

With his mind made up Jaune stretched his hand out and grasped Venom's.

" **You won't regret this kid."** Venom said as his body began to break down and form back onto Jaune's arm and trail up his body before dissolving into his skin.

 **Done! Next up we finally reach Beacon, but now with Jaune and Venom officially partners the question is how will that affect the events of RWBY? I should note that despite now having the Venom symbiote this isn't going to be one of those stories where Jaune is an immediate badass as a result. He's still Jaune and has his fair share of problems that needs to be sorted out.**

 **Now onto reviews**

 **Greymagnagames: Here you go hope you enjoy this as well!**

 **Shirohollow96: I already answered your questions through a pm, the subject of pairings will depend on how this story flows at the moment. I still hope you are enjoying this story!**

 **See you next chapter everyone!**


	6. Author's Notice

**Hello** **everyone Z2010Deadmeat here and I have some news concerning the future of Agent Venom: Guardian of Remnant... When I first set with this story six months ago I had a basic idea of where I wanted this story to go. What to include, what to happen, and how to do it. It was easy to write the first five chapters as a result and before I knew it this story easily gained thirty follows and favorites. I personally want to thank each and everyone of you that took the time out to read this story and even more for those of you still reading this announcement.**

 **So the main reason I am writing this is...while I have a plan laid out for this story my desire to continue it has lessened. This is partially because of the Teen Titans: the Symbiotic Heroine story I am co-writing and due to my own displeased state of mind from re-reading the already written chapters for this story itself.**

 **In short I am considering re-writing Agent Venom the Guardian of Remnant. The premise of Venom being a secret agent for the Maiden Order and Jaune being the current host will remain the same. Only the writing itself and the beginning will be altered to fit the premise better.**

 **However whether I do or not will depend strictly up to everyone reading this. If anyone is interested in me doing this please leave a review and we'll see what happens.**


End file.
